


Closer to You

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel isn't in it for the snuggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to You

The sweltering heat outside was offset by angelic-powered air conditioning rattling through the motel room. Gabriel lay cocooned against Sam like a warm blanket. Sam ran a hand through Gabriel's hair, which was already sticking up in wild tufts, and pulled him down for another kiss. It was sloppy and comfortable, and Sam nibbled on Gabriel's lower lip before releasing it.

"Hrm," Gabriel yawned, stretching lazily. He trailed his hand down Sam's bare torso, tracing lightly the bruises he'd left on Sam's hips earlier. He continued lower, caressing Sam's semi-erect cock until it stood at attention. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had an angelic constitution."

Sam grinned. Being fucked by Gabriel was like kissing a light socket. Electricity overload. "I know _you_ do, so let's get this show on the road."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows comically high. "Moi? I'm in it for the snuggling." His erect cock spoke otherwise, and Sam reached down to rub the slit, spreading pre-come across the head.

"Mrr," Gabriel purred -- Sam swore he must have been a cat in another life -- and reached for the lube on the far pillow. He slicked himself up and braced himself over Sam. "Ready for round... I lost count."

Sam screwed his fingers into Gabriel's hair. "Fuck me," he said evenly. Gabriel grinned and breached Sam, the tight burn of muscle against muscle quickly replaced by satisfaction as Gabriel found his rhythm. Sam bucked his hips as Gabriel brushed his prostate, and Gabriel jacked Sam's cock. Pressure building, Sam groaned a plea and Gabriel worked his fingers over Sam until he was coming, and Gabriel was coming inside him, and then Gabriel slammed his hand over Sam's eyes and the world was _bright_ and shadowy at the same time. When Gabriel released him, Sam blinked as the afterimage of wings dissipated and Gabriel collapsed on Sam's chest.

Running his fingers idly down Gabriel's back, Sam asked curiously, "Do you ever feel more... angel-y when that happens?"

For a moment Sam thought he wouldn't answer, but then Gabriel said quietly, "I feel closer to heaven, yeah. You help me keep it from slipping away."

Sam tightened his grip on Gabriel.


End file.
